Who wants to live forever
by Astarothe
Summary: Jacks Gedanken vor seiner letzten großen Entscheidung in PotC 2. Taucht ein in die Abgründe und Sehnsüchte von Cpt Jack Sparrow's Seele...Read&Review! Es lohnt sich bestimmt


_**Who wants to live forever**_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Jack, noch irgendjemand anderes aus PotC, ich leihe ihn mir nur aus, um dem Publikum seine Gedanken zu veranschaulichen,ebenso wie die Lyrics von Queen. Danke._

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?_

Nein, ich kann es nicht.

So groß die Schmerzen auch sind, so sehr es mich innerlich zerreisst als hätte mein Fleisch den Halt an meinen Knochen verloren, ich werde in keinem Fall mehr glücklich werden.

Du hast mein Leben mit einer solchen Wucht aus seinen Fugen gerissen, dass dieser fürchterliche Anblick meines Schiffes, wie es vom Tierchen zerrissen wird, auch nicht ansatzweise mit dem Schmerz und der Zerstörung mithalten kann, die in meiner Seele wüten.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus einem bloßen Scherz solch ein Dornenkäfig für mein Herz entstehen kann?

Es ist sinnlos, mich gegen diese Einsicht zu wehren, lange genug habe ich dies versucht, doch es ist hoffnungslos.

Vielleicht nicht hoffnungsloser, als in einer Nussschale sitzend ansehen zu müssen, wie der Inhalt meines Lebens von meinem schlimmsten Albtraum regelrecht ausgeweidet wird, doch egal was es ist, ich habe nicht vor kniend zu sterben.

Ich stehe vor der letzten Chance meines Lebens, mein Dasein nicht in den Tiefen der Zeit verschwinden zu lassen.

Letztenendes glaube ich zwar nicht daran, dass sich jemand meiner letzten, großen Tat erinnern wird, doch in all den Jahren in denen ich den sorgenlosen Taugenichts gemimt habe, hat sich vielleicht doch etwas von ihm in mir manifestiert.

Ich habe keinen Ruhm zu erwarten, im nackten Kampf um sein Überleben gibt es keinen Stolz und keine Ehre, genausowenig habe ich noch Anerkennung von dir zu erwarten, denn wenn ich dich rette, wird der Preis dafür mein Leben sein.

Aber was habe ich jetzt noch zu verlieren, so weit wie alles schon gekommen ist?

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us..._

Ich blicke in die Zukunft und sehe 2 Bühnen vor mir...

Auf der einen sitze ich allein, habe alles verloren...

Mein Schiff, meine Crew, die einzige Frau die ich seit Jahren zu lieben gelernt habe...und meinen Ruf und meine Ehre als Freibeuter, da ich all das in die Unergründlichkeit der Meere habe sinken lassen.

Die andere Bühne ist schwarz.

Auch dort gibt es nichts mehr für mich.

Doch ich weiß, dass du lebst, dass du glücklich bist mit deinem Verlobten...der nur ein blasser Schatten seines Vaters ist.

Sein Vater...der mir viele lange Jahre der einzig treue Freund in meinem gesamten Leben war.

Was habe ich nicht alles mit ihm durchgestanden?

_"Captain Jack Sparrow und William Turner"..._unser Ruf eilte uns voraus, wo auch immer die großen Gewässer der Welt uns hin führten.

Auch ihn ereilte ein unheilvolles Schicksal, das ihn lange bevor seine Zeit sich dem Ende hätte zuneigen sollen, einholte.

Weil er zu mir gehalten hat, egal wie aussichtslos unsere Lage schien.

Er war schon immer uneigennütziger und heroischer als ich...dein Verlobter hat sein Gehabe von ihm.

Auch wenn er es hauptsächlich nutzt um sich lächerlich zu machen.

Aber das ist es, was du so an ihm liebst, nicht wahr?

Wie er ohne nachzudenken in sein größtes Unglück stolpert, nur weil sein Heldenmut es ihm so gebietet.

So gering ich ihn auch schätzen mag, tief in meinem Innern gibt es diesen kleinen Fleck, der ihn beneidet.

Und dieser Neid frisst mich auf, sticht die Eissplitter tiefer in mein Herz.

Jedes Mal wenn er dich berührt.

Wenn seine ungeschickten Finger über deine so sorgfältig gepflegte, feine Haut gleiten.

Wenn seine naiven Lippen sich kindlich und klammernd auf die Anmut und das Feuer deiner Lippen pressen.

Wie lange fressen sich nun schon die Flammen der Begierde durch meinen Venen um die Berührung deines Körpers zu finden?

Wie lange möchte ich am eigenen Leib das Verlangen erfahren, das dich erfüllt wenn du für mich kämpfst?

Du bist wunderschön...du bist so unglaublich hübsch, dass alle meine Nervenstränge zu zerreissen drohen, wenn mein Blick über deinen Körper wandert...wenn ich alles von dir in mich aufsauge, als wäre es das letzte was ich auf dieser Erde erfahren würde.

Und du bist ganz allein mein.

Ein unberührtes Wesen, getrieben von seiner inbrünstigen Suche nach Freiheit inmitten all seiner Fesseln.

Willst du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens mit diesem –_Ding-_ von Verlobtem verbringen?

Gebunden an ihn, gebunden an deinen Vater und die Ketten der Gesellschaft?

Oh nein, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, sehe es an dem Aufblitzen in dem kristallenen Meer deiner Augen, wenn du meine Nähe suchst und dein Verlangen nicht so gut zu verbergen magst, wie du es dir wünschst.

Du verzehrst dich nach einem Leben voll von Herausforderungen und Freiheit.

Nach jemandem, der weiß wie er die Flammen deiner lodernden Leidenschaft zu berühren, zu zähmen, und sie groß zu ziehen hat.

Nach jemandem, der weiß, wie das Leben auf den unzähmbaren Wellen der Freiheit zu bewältigen ist.

Nach jemandem, der nicht versucht, deinen Geist und deinen Körper in Fesseln zu legen, sondern dir die ganze Welt und alles was auf ihr existiert zu Füßen legt...bereit um es zu erobern.

Du verzehrst dich nach mir.

So sehr du dich aufgrund deiner Herkunft auch dagegen sträuben magst, alles wonach du verlangst findest du in mir.

Deine Blicke verraten dich, wenn du denkst ich würde ihre Tiefen nicht sehen.

Sie sind nicht unergründlich, habe ich doch in meinem Leben schon zuviel gesehen, als dass eine bloße Oberfläche mich täuschen könnte.

Ich kenne euch Frauen...besser als du es mir jemals zugestehen würdest. Habe ich doch schon mehr von euch versuchen lassen, meine Einsamkeit zu lindern, als du dir in deinem ganzen Leben vorstellen könntest.

Und jetzt?

Will ich nur noch dich.

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today_

Ich will deinen heißen Atem auf meiner mit Narben übersäten Haut spüren, ich will fühlen wie deine grenzenlosen Wünsche versuchen mich in Lust zu ertränken.

Aber ich würde in den Wogen deiner Leidenschaft nicht ertrinken, ich würde alles was du z ugeben bereit bist willig in mich aufnehmen.

Wie sehr ich mir wünsche, meine Trauer tief zu vergraben, mit jeder weiteren deiner Grenzen die ich überschreite.

Ich will, dass du vor Anspannung bebend unter mir liegst, aufbegehrend mich deinen Willenerfüllen zu lassen.

Ich will, dass du das Schiff bist, das ich in unerforschte Gewässer zu nie erträumten Reichtümern führe.

Der pure Gedanke daran, mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die unverbrauchten Knospen deiner Brüste zu streicheln, sodass die Wellen der Leidenschaft deinen Schoß umspülen und du unter meinen Berührungen völlig aufgehst und dich in das wunderschönste Geschöpf verwandelst, das auf den irdischen Weltmeeren wandelt, lässt mich innerlich verbrennen.

Jeder einzelne Moment, in dem sich deine Lippen den meinen nähern, lässt mich seelisch vor die nieder knien, und ich flehe dich an, diese Qual zu beenden.

Ich will brennend in dich hineinsinken, und all meine Schuld vergessen, indem ich dir das wahre Glück zeige.

Doch diese Vollendung werde ich nicht erreichen, ebensowenig wie ich jemals für all die Sünden, die ich begangen habe einstehen könnte.

Aber ich will nicht, dass dein unschuldiges Leben durch mich zu Grunde geht.

Auch wenn ich für mich nichts mehr zu hoffen habe, ich rede mir ein, dass Turners Sohn dich glücklich machen wird.

Nie wird er das erreichen, wozu ich fähig gewesen wäre, doch es ist das Beste für dich.

Etwas anderes gibt es jetzt nicht mehr.

Ich bin in meinem Leben schon zu oft unbeschadet davon gekommen.

Irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem es zuende geht, und gerade ich sollte fähig dazu sein, dem mit Würde entgegen zu treten.

Nicht für andere, aber für mich selbst.

Und für die Pearl.

Ein letztes Mal krame ich meinen so treuen Kompass aus meiner Tasche, dessen Nadel zielstrebig zu dir und der Pearl schwankt.

Es ist sinnlos.

Ich habe bereits deinem Verlobten gesagt _"Man muss die Konsequenzen für die Fehler die man begangen hat tragen."._

Diesen werde ich mich jetzt stellen.

Ironie des Schicksals, dass dieser Satz auf dich bezogen war, hm?

Manchmal ist das Leben wirklich lustig.

Der Zeiger schwingt zu dir.

Ich werde mich meinen Fehlern stellen.

Und dem Tierchen entgegen treten.

Meine Träume sind verschüttet, begraben unter einem Haufen Schuld den ich zu begleichen habe.

Jetzt gibt es nur noch die unerbittliche Wahrheit für mich.

Kalt, hart und ohne glückliches Ende.

Wäre es ein schlechter Traum, hätte ich Rum. Aber ich habe keinen Rum um diese letzte Schlacht zu mildern.

Ich versinke im gnadenlosen Treibsand meiner Vergangenheit.

Alleine, so wie ich es gewohnt bin.

Ich strecke mich aus der verschwommenen, alkoholdurchtränkten Dunkelheit dem Licht entgegen und hoffe nur noch, dass die Liebe zu dir mich gelehrt hat ewig zu leben.

_Forever is our today_

Ich rudere zurück zur Black Pearl, schweren Herzens und doch erleichtert wie nie zuvor. So sieht es also aus, das Ende.

Im Tod gibt es keinen Ruhm und keine Ehre. Für mich gibt es nur noch das riesige Tierchen.

Und so stelle ich mich für dein Leben meinem letzten großen Abenteuer.

_Who waits forever anyway ?_

Aber wer will schon ewig leben?


End file.
